The present disclosure relates to an electroacoustic transducer and an information processor.
Today, acoustic devices are becoming increasingly thin and light. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-017799 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) describes a speaker and a microphone that use a piezoelectric film as an oscillator. On the other hand, NIKKEI TECHNOLOGY, “Fujifilm Unveils Bendable, Foldable, Roll-up Speakers,” [online], [Searched Jan. 16, 2015], (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1) describes speakers using a highly flexible film material as a diaphragm.